


All Your'n

by ggfhockey



Series: Sweet Southern Sapnap [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come on, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, allow me to write southern sapdaddy, bestie, jade - Freeform, jade is a southern sap anti and i am not a fan, southern sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfhockey/pseuds/ggfhockey
Summary: Based off a tiktok bestie Jade sent me and then demanded I write for them after I'd had the tab open for over a week and a beautiful song by tyler childers that makes me so happy :)It's from sapdaddy's pov so poggers
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Series: Sweet Southern Sapnap [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182638
Kudos: 37





	All Your'n

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics on here and on wattpad!  
> @ggsould  
> You can also follow me on twitter!  
> @sisnap_  
> I post update notifications and sneak peeks so make sure to check it out!  
> Hope you enjoy!

I still can't get over the fact that she's asleep. Swore up and down she'd stay awake during the movie, which ended about an hour ago. I'd wake her up, but she looks so peaceful, long eyelashes occasionally fluttering in her sleep, mouth slightly parted and chest rising gently as she breathes. I'm going to have to move her soon, haven't been able to feel my legs since halfway through some sappy romance movie she said was her favorite, but she says that about nearly every movie she falls asleep in the middle of. I've been scrolling through my fan art tag on twitter, amazed by just how good some of my fans are, their creativity in taking a block man and making shit that looks like that. I retweet a really cute one, the picture I posted for our anniversary a few weeks ago, tagging her and adding a smiley face for a caption. 

I lean forward just a little, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. She's so fucking pretty, and I really don't know how my dumb ass landed a girl like her. I'm endlessly lucky, I think, that I love her and she loves me. It's almost scary, how weak I am for this fucking girl. It's nearly one in the morning but I'm not all that tired, a side effect of the streaming we've been doing lately. Speaking of streaming, that's what Clay and George are doing right now, have been since about 11 when she put on the movie. They said they'd be up till late, to join them when the movie was over, but nobody accounted for this sleepy ass motherfucker to just knock out and trap me here. She sleeps even more than George does, which is funny as fuck to all of us. I remember when Clay added her to the SMP for a 'Christmas Dinner' stream, she's been part of the lore since and has quite the reputation for sleeping through it, or waking up right before her parts and yawning in the middle of important lines. It's cute, though, makes me love her just a little bit more. 

I'm pulled away from her when Clay walks into the room, though, on his way to the kitchen. He pauses, though, laughs a little.

"Shh, dude, I don't want her to wake up yet." Clay just rolls his eyes, pulls out his phone and takes a picture as I remove one of my arms from around her to flip him the bird, smiling nonetheless. 

He stalks off to the kitchen, grabbing some bottles of water and a redbull from the fridge, shoots me a smile before he heads back to the room he's got his set up in. 

A few minutes later, when my phone buzzes with the notification that 'dreamwastaken has mentioned you in a tweet' and it's that picture, I have to wake her up to go yell at him. But before I go, she pulls it up on her phone, laughs and retweets it, presses a kiss to me. 

"He's not wrong, dear, you definitely should change your twitter handle. Simpnap suits you much better."

**Author's Note:**

> 528 of short sweet sap babey  
> the amount of mindless joy that this brought me is just *chefs kiss* immaculate


End file.
